Fireworks aren't that bad
by xX.I-Am-Unbreakable.Xx
Summary: This is just a little bonfire night drabble for, well... Bonfire Night! Enjoy. kiddie!Klaine


Fireworks aren't that bad

**Hey. kitty8998 here again! I love bonfire night and decided, why don't I reward it with a fanfic? So here it is. This is my first kiddie!Klaine fanfic so don't be too mean. I mean, I'm rubbish at doing younger talk so this might be RUBBISH but hey, at least I tried! Here it is. Enjoy!**

Fireworks aren't that bad

"Mummy. Make them be quiet." 6 year old Kurt cried into his mother's shoulder.

"Hey. Come on Kurt. They're pretty. Look at them."

"No. It's to loud. It hurts." Kurt buried his face in the crook of Elizabeth's neck. Elizabeth sighed.

"But Kurt. Look how pretty they are."

"No mummy. Too noisy." Kurt had silent tears running down his face. He looked down when he felt someone tug his trouser leg. There was a 5 year old boy looking up at him with big, hazel eyes.

"Are you scared?" The boy asked.

"Mummy, put me down." Kurt demanded. "Please." He added. Elizabeth smiled and gently placed him down next to the boy.

"I'm Blaine. I'm 5." The boy said, holding up 5 fingers.

"I'm Kurt. I'm 6." Kurt replied.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt." Blaine smiled. Woah. Did this boy have manners or what?

"You too." Kurt replied, repeating what he had heard his mum say to other people loads.

"So, are you scared?" Blaine asked again.

"No." Kurt said. He was not going to admit to someone younger than him that he was scared. Then another large firework went off and Kurt jumped and clung onto Blaine.

"I think you're scared."

"No I'm not. They are just very loud."  
"OK. Do you want to watch them with me?"

"Yes."  
"OK." Blaine grinned.

By the end of the display, Blaine and Kurt were happily chatting about the fireworks. Elizabeth smiled down at the two younger boys.

"Hey Blaine? Where's your mum?" she asked.

"Ummmmm, I think- I don't know." Blaine answered, his lip starting to wobble. OK. Change of subject.

"OK. Did you like the fireworks?" she asked.

"Yeah. They were cool."

"Good. What about you, Kurt?"

"I like them now."

"That's good."

"Blaine." The 3 of them looked over at who called.

"mummy." Blaine ran over to the lady.

"Don't ever run off like that again."

"Sorry mummy. Come meet my new friend. His name is Kurt and he's 6." Blaine grabbed her hand and led her over to where Kurt and Elizabeth stood.

"Hi Kurt."

"Hi Blaine's mummy." Kurt smiled politely. Blaine's mum stood up and smiled at Elizabeth.

"Lillian Anderson." she said, smiling.

"Elizabeth Hummel." Elizabeth replied, returning the smile.

"Come on, Blaine. It's time to go."

"Ohhh."

"Come on, Blaine. How about if I swap number's with Kurt's mummy and see if Kurt can come over sometime."

"Yay!"

A few minutes later, Elizabeth and Lillian had exchanged numbers and were walking towards the exit chatting and watching 2 super excitable boys running ahead of them and talking happily to each other about nothing really in particular. Elizabeth and Lillian watched them for a while before looking at each other and smiling.

"Kurt's so sweet." Lillian said, fondly.

"So's Blaine." replied Elizabeth. They exchanged smiles again.

"So, where about's do you live?" Lillian asked.

"Here in Lima. What about you?"

"Westerville." Lillian replied.

"Oh yeah. About 2 hours away then?"

"Yes. Blaine. Come on. The car's over here."

"OK. Bye Kurt. Bye Kurt's mum."

"Bye Blaine. Bye Blaine's mum."

"Bye Kurt. Bye Elizabeth."

"Bye Blaine. Bye Lillian."

Blaine and Lillian walked off towards their car and drove off. Elizabeth looked down at Kurt. He was staring dreamily after the car. She grinned.

"Come on Kurt. Lets go."

"Mummy. Did you see his eyes? And his hair?"

"I did. Are you going to come to the fireworks next year?"

"Yep. I hope Blaine's gonna too."  
"I'm sure he will. Let's go."

"OK." Kurt replied.

Maybe fireworks aren't that bad.

**So, there it is. Sorry if it was really bad, I tried! So, today's bonfire night and I don't actually think there are any firework displays to go to. I mean, the 2 main ones I go to were last friday night and last saturday night and I had a party with fireworks last saturday night. I think there's one somewhere but then I found out that my 2 'best friends' (yeah. We got in this weird argument. I'm cool with one of them but I'm not really sure where I stand to the other) were going and they have been hanging out ALOT (and yet, in yr 4 they placed me right in the middle of this MASSIVE argument between them) so we might not go. At least I downloaded a firework app on my phone the other day! I can use that and I wrote this so YAY! Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! Thanks!**


End file.
